talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Sigrdrifa
A mysterious Deposed God that appeared suddenly on the southern border of the federation. Ever since she awoke, she has been waiting for "someone." She won’t attack first, but will do battle with challengers her formally and use her full strength to defeat them. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Deposed God - Sigrdrifa Attribute of Title * Title name: Transformation * Title Attribute: My Soul Essence doubles with every transformation, and I can still transform three more times. Increases defense of the party by 30%. Story of Resonance Mechanical Divine Core Sigrdrifa is a ‘Deposed God’. Despite being called a god, her body and soul were both created. She is a product made up of a mechanical outer-shell and an artificial Divine Core. The Goddess’ Arrogance When Sigrdrifa awoke for the first time, like that of a new-born infant, she was told one thing by her creators——the Deposed God’s system had a command compiled into it to ‘kill all lives.’ But Sigrdrifa possessed Valkyrie’s Divine Core, who was a god that was meant to bring justice and light to the Land of Twilight. The soul’s pride would not allow her to massacre living things for no reason, thus her ‘command’ and dignity were at odds with one another. Sigrdrifa wanted to resist the command, but she found it really hard to stop her body with just her consciousness...she eventually still attacked humans, dying Valkyrie’s blade with blood. Seeing herself slaughtering innocent lives, Sigrdrifa felt great anguish. Her feelings for her creators turned from anger into hate, and at this time she discovered a way to stop her own body——She started harming her own body to stop herself. Sigrdrifa destroyed her arm, and for a short time the automatic repair procedure was prioritized within her body, allowing her to temporarily suppress the command. After suppressing her urge to kill, Sigrdrifa went to a place far away from anyone else. These actions surprised her creators, who thought that Sigrdrifa was the same as other Deposed Gods and would be unable to resist the command. They affirmed that Sigrdrifa was faulty, but also noticed that this anomalous individual could provide them with lots of data that they had never before collected. To ensure the authenticity of the data, the creators decided not to interfere with Sigrdrifa’s actions and never appeared before Sigrdrifa again...but not long after tis, Sigrdrifa met the girl known to others as the ‘White God’. Hero’s Trial At that time, the creators had sent hundreds of Deposed Gods to the lands of Erin, encouraging them to destroy the living things in the world and also encouraging them to kill one another to collect experimental data. The Valkyrie Sigrdrifa inherited Valkyrie’s name. She cherished her own honor and principles, staying in her temple, not willing to hurt any innocent lives and also rejected her own savage kind. Many Deposed Gods attempted to attack her when she was alone, but they were all stopped by the White God. “Sigdrifa is an important friend of mine! ” The girl called the White God would say, and she would repel the attacks of the multitudinous Deposed Gods hand in hand with Sigdrifa. Her friendship moved Sigdrifa. “I’m so lucky to have you as my first friend. ” Thereafter, Sigdrifa joined with the White God and gave faith to the human warriors during their trials and battles, helping the White God to pacify the living beings in the land of Erin. Fighting with the help from the White God and her Deposed God allies, a few years later the Deposed God war finally came to an end. The remaining Deposed Gods either abandoned their murderous command and joined with the White God or were sealed. Some also lost their outer shell and went into hiding, defeated... But at this time, the creators revealed a savage smile——to suppress Erin’s resistance, they summoned countless mechanical angels from the Void and sent them to destroy the whole world. The Deposed Gods that had inherited a mythical name answered the White God’s summon and assembled. “This is the last battle, Sigdrifa, my friend. To protect the world that we hold dear, this time we have to resist your old masters, the creators. ” “Whoever the enemy is, I’ll always follow you into battle all the way until we’re victorious!” ” This battle was later called the “The Final Day of the Gods” by the people of Erin: The land’s remaining gods fought a bloody and brutal battle to death with the supreme mechanical angel gods of the skies. At the end of the battle, Sigdrifa swung her Blade of Light cutting hundreds of formidable enemies to pieces. Countless Angels fell to her sword, but she was also hit by countless sharp Light Spears. Finally, Sigdrifa’s body was torn to pieces in the battle. She lost consciousness before she could see the end of the battle, and fell into a long sleep... Category:Characters